CDC Earth
"Those who contemplate the beauty of the Earth will find reserves of strength that will endure as long as it lasts." - Rachel Carson CDC Earth is the Cosmic Defence Coalition's continuity of Earth. History The Earth of the CDC continuity is as diverse as Earth in real life. It is home to 7 billion people, and roughly 170 countries. It also bases the CDC in Belgrade. World War III CDC Schism Nations Europe Western Europe Belgium - Tarakian France - Tarakian Germany - Tarakian Ireland - Tarakian Luxembourg - Tarakian Netherlands - Tarakian United Kingdom - Queen Elizabeth II - Azerothian Scandinavia Denmark - Tarakian Finland - President Sauli Niinistö, Kesk (Social Liberal) - Genji Japanese Norway - Nerothian Sweden - Tarakian Iberian Peninsula Andorra - Tarakian Portugal - Tarakian Spain - Tarakian Mediterranean Byzantine - Paradoxian Italy - Tarakian Lemnos - President Efthymia Thekla Floros - Azerothian/Tarakian Eastern Europe Albania - President - Azerothian Belarus - President - Azerothian Boesnia and Herzegovina - President - Azerothian Bulgaria - President - Azerothian Croatia - President - Azerothian Czech Republic - President Miloš Zeman - Azerothian Estonia - President - Azerothian Hungary - President - Azerothian Latvia - President - Azerothian Lithuania - President - Azerothian Macedonia - President - Azerothian Moldova - President - Azerothian Monenegro - President - Azerothian Poland - President - Allied Romania - President - Azerothian Russian Federation - President - Joint CDC Slovakia - President Andrej Kiska - Azerothian Slovenia - Azerothian Syldavia - King Muskar XIII, House of Ottokar (Monarchist) - Genji Japanese Ukraine - Azerothian Asia Caucasus Georgia - King Giorgi XIII, House of Bagrationi (Monarchist) - Genji Japanese Armenia - President Serzh Sargsyan, Republican Part of Armenia (Conservative) - Genji Japanese Central Asia Turkestan - Mustafa Babayev, Turkestan People's Party (Reactionary) - Genji Japanese East Asia China - President ???, Communist Party of China (Communist) - Non-aligned Hong Kong - Azerothian Mongolia - President Tsakhiagiin Elbegdorj, Democratic Party (Conservative) - Genji Japanese Japan - Prime Minister Tomomi Inada, Liberal Democratic Party (Conservative) - Genji Japanese Korea - President - Tarakian Taiwan - President Tsai Ing-wen, Democratic Progressive Party (Social Liberal) - Genji Japanese South Asia Indian States - President - Nerothian Nepal - Paradoxian South-East Asia Brunei - Azerothian Burma - Azerothian Cambodia - Azerothian East Timor - Azerothian Indonesia - President - Azerothian Laos - Azerothian Malaysia - Azerothian Philippines - President Rodrigo Duterte, PDP-Laban (Social Democratic) - Genji Japanese Singapore - President Tony Tan, People's Action Party (Conservative) - Genji Japanese Thailand - Azerothian Vietnam - Azerothian Middle East Iranian Empire - Shah - Azerothian Israel - President - Tarakian Khemed - Emir Abdullah I - Genji Japanese Kurdistan - President - Allied Levant Arab Republic - President Zev Derwish, Levant Unity Party (Nationalist) - Genji Japanese Egypt - President Fatteh Al-Sisi - Genji Japanese Oceania Australia - Prime Minister Tony Abbott - Azerothian Fiji - Azerothian Kiribati - Azerothian Marshall Islands - Azerothian Federated States of Micronesia - Peter Christian - Genji Japanese Horizon Islands Federation - President Jonathan Hope - Azerothian/Tarakian Nauru - Azerothian New Zealand - Prime Minister Winston Peters - Azerothian Palau - Tommy Remengesau - Genji Japanese Papua New Guinea - Genji Japanese Samoa - Azerothian Solomon Islands - Azerothian Tonga - Azerothian Tuvalu - Azerothian Vanuatu - Azerothian Africa Northern Africa Algeria - Genji Japanese Canary Islands - Tarakian Ceuta - Tarakian Libya - Genji Japanese Madeira - Tarakian Melilla - Tarakian Morocco - Genji Japanese Sudan - Tarakian Tunisia - Genji Japanese Western Sahara - Genji Japanese Western Africa Africana preceptory - Paradoxian Benin - Nerothian Burkina Faso - Azerothian Cape Verde - Tarakian Gambia - Nerothian - Tarakian Ghana - Tarakian Guinea - Tarakia Guinea-Bissau - Nerothian Ivory Coast - Nerothian Liberia - Tarakian Mali - Azerothian Mauritania - Tarakian Senegal - Nerothian Sierra Leone - Tarakian Togo - Azerothian Central Africa Central African Republic - Azerothian Chad - Tarakian Republic of Congo - Tarakian Democratic Republic of the Congo - Genji Japanese Equatorial Guinea - Tarakian Gabon - Tarakian São Tomé and Príncipe - Tarakian Eastern Africa Burundi - Azerothian Comoros - Paradoxian Djibotui - Azerothian Eritrea - Azerothian Ethiopia - Azerothian Kenya - Azerothian Madagascar - Paradoxian Mauritius - Paradoxian Mayotte - Tarakian Reunion - Tarakian Rwanda - Tarakian Seychelles - Azerothian Somalia - Anarchy Tanzania - Tarakian Uganda - Tarakian Southern Africa Botswana - President Ian Khama - Genji Japanese Lesotho - Nerothian Rhodesia - President - Azerothian South Africa - President - Nerothian North America Canada - President - Nerothian United States of America - President Donald J. Trump, Republican (Conservative) - Joint CDC Caribbean Anguilla - Azerothian Antigua and Barbuda - Aruba - Tarakian Bahamas - Azerothian Barboados - Azerothian Bonaire - Tarakian British Virgin Islands - Azerothian Cayman Islands - Azerothian Cuba - President Raul Castro, Cuban National Party (Nationalist) - Genji Japanese Curaco - Tarakian Dominica - Azerothian Dominican Republic - Tarakian Guadeloupe - Azerothian Haiti - Nerothian Jamaica - Azerothian Martinique - Tarakian Monsterrat - Azerothian Puero Rico - Azerothian Saba - Tarakian Saint Barthelemy - Tarakian Saint Kitts and Nevis - Azerothian Saint Lucia - Azerothian Saint Martin - Tarakian San Monique - Prime Minister Grande Kananga, Kananga Faction (Reactionary) - Hostile Saint Vincent and the Grenadines - Azerothian Sint Eustatius - Tarakian Sint Maarten - Tarakian Trinidad and Tobago - Azerothian United States Virgin Islands - Joint CDC Central America Belize - Azerothian Costa Rica - Nerothian El Salvador - Nerothian Guatemala - Azerothian Honduras - Nerothian Mexico - Azerothian Nicaragua - Nerothian Panama - President - Joint CDC South America Argentinan Empire - Emperor Aldaric Fredaguning - Frankish Bolivia - Nerothian Brazil - Brazilian Colombia - Tarakian Ecuador - Azerothian Falkland Islands - Azerothian French Guiana - Tarakian Guyana - Nerothian Peru - Genji Japanese Suriname - Nerothian Venezuela - Tarakian Atlantic Ocean Bermuda - Azerothian Greenland - Azerothian Iceland - Azerothian Sahrani - Queen Isabella Ximénez - Azerothian/Tarakian Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan da Cunha - Azerothian South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands - Azerothian Statistics Gallery New CDC Map v1.png|CDC Earth 'Merica.png|United States of America. Russia.png|The Russian Federation. Mapa Politico Sudamerica2.png|South America. World map before great leap.jpg|Earth before the great leap. CDC world map with flags.png|A map of CDC Earth with country flags. Category:CDC Category:CDC Earth Category:Planets